1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blower volute is composed of a cover body and a bottom cover, in which the bottom cover is connected to the cover body using either screws or bolts. Because the bottom cover and the cover body are connected together by screws or bolts, thus it has a complex installation structure and high cost. Especially since the interface between the bottom cover and the cover body is fixed, the original bottom cover is not universal. Moreover, as blower volutes are generally arranged on an outer wall of the bottom cover, therefore, to meet different requirements for installation and steering position of blower volutes from different customers, bottom covers with different specifications have to be produced to cooperate with cover bodies, which results in a high production and management cost.